I'm so sick
by ThePenName101
Summary: The Joker and Harley's day to day life in Gotham.
1. Sick smile

**Joker sat on the edge of the bed thinking. Then the pain started his mind raced. He looked over at Harly sleeping. Why did he feel this way? He was never angry. He traced his scars with his finger. He started to punch the wall. Again and again harder and harder. Harley jumped as she woke up.**

"What the hell are you doing" she asked smirking.

He looked over the smirked pissed him off. He was not in the mood he hated the position they were in. His henchmen were surely listening downstairs. Batman on their heels and gordon sniffing around almost got them caught.

"Don't start with me Harley" He snarled. She giggled.

He got up and looked at his hand it was bleeding. Great he thought to himself. Harly saw his cut and let out a laugh. He thought of breaking her arm but decided just to push her off the king size bed.

"Ouch" Harley exclaimed hitting the floor. Joker let out a small laugh. Harly giggled a bit she couldn't help it.

Again he felt the pain start again. It was eating him away. Harly tried to get back on the bed.

"No" he said grimly.

"Fuck you" she got on the bed.

He pushed her off and this time she recoiled with a slap. He just looked at her. Harley got worried wondering what he would do. He laughed she laughed with him. Out of no where his hand came racing at her face. He slapped her with alittle more force than he meant. Oh well he thought. She took another swing he ducked and punched her gut. She fell to the floor. He let out a loud and long laugh.

"Sorry Girly things to do people to see" He walked out the bedroom door.

Harley layed on the ground she heard the van leaving. "Shit" she mumble. She felt a sharp pain. She looked and and saw a big bruise on her side.

Joker left in the van. He was getting ready for the bank robbery. Then he thought of Harley.

Why did you hit her that hard? He was surprise by the thought. It didn't matter she wasn't really hurt. I hope. Shut up pull yourself togther. Am I sick?

The voices in his head went off like fireworks.

"Not today turn around back to the hideout" he directed the henchmen. The van turned.

It wasn't that bad he thought.

It was like she broke into his thoughts.

Harley got a shower andgot dressed. She heard the van pull up. She was so mad. She grabbed her hammer ready for another fight. She heard the frontdoor opened. Harley heard the Joker walking up the steps. The door opened she swung THUD! Warm blood hit her face she laughed. She looked down at the body noticing it wasn't the Joker it was one of his henchmen. She laughed even harder. She saw a purple figure appoaching the doorway.

Joker was in the kicthen when he heard a thud and Harley's laugh. He rushed up the steps she laughed louder. He appoached the doorway and saw a body. He got to he doorway and saw Harley wearing a baggy t-shirt and tight sweatpants with blood on her face. He let out a loud laugh. She laughed with him. They stopped he got closer to her.

"Harl" he said softly she looked at him with her blue eyes he hated the word but she was so pretty.

She put her arms around him. He put his around her. She kissed him "I love you J"

Joker took out his gun and shot the henchmen on the floor. They both laughed.

"How was your day"? she asked.

"Everydays okay if you end it with a sick smile" he laughed.


	2. Attachment Part 1

**Joker woke this morning he reach over for Harley. She wasn't there. He was surprise by his action. He hated himself for it.**

**Okay one day out of the year you reached for her. No big deal he thought.**

**He got up step over the body still laying in the doorway. The Joker made his way downstairs. No one was there. Then he remeber he send his henchmen to buy more guns. He had use the lack of guns as a scapegoat so he could call off the robbery yesterday. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He saw the popcorn all over the floor. He remeber it was from Harley ripping the bag opened to much and to fast and they burst all over the floor. He chuckled to himself. There she was again in his thoughts. He didn't understand it. He therw his glass at the wall. Water and glass were everywhere. He laughed at the bigger mess and made his way back up stairs. He heard thupping down the hallway. He cracked the door the noise was coming from it was Harley doing cartwheels and backflips. She was practicing her skills. he walked in.**

**"Hey toots" he said. She fell on her butt surprised. They both laughed.**

**"Don't let the bat scare you like that" he said**

**"There is no way the dork knight can scare me" she said**

**"Thats my girl"**

**They laughed then she winced and grabbed her side. The laughing stopped.**

**"What happened there" The Joker asked with a raise eyebrow.**

**With out a word she lifted the side of her baggy shirt showing him the brusie. Also without a word the joker knelt down and looked at it. He ran his hand over the bruise she wince again. He kissed the bruise.**

**"All better Harl" he asked. She smiled happily and nodded putting down the baggy shirt back over the bruise. They both heard the door opened the henchmen were back. He held out his hand to her getting up. She took it holding his hand happily walking down the steps with him. Joker saw all the guns they got. **

**He walked up to one of them reached out his free hand and simply said "Trick gun". The henchmen looked nervous.**

**"You forgot it" Joker asked. The henchmen nodded. He let go of Harleys hand and put a gun to his face.**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! "Next time don't forget it" he said. Harley burst into laugther seeing that The Joker shot him between the legs.**

**"And clean up that damn kitchen" she heard him yell from up the steps. She didn't wanna mess with him in that mood. She decided to get one of the henchmen to hit on her. She skipped over to one of the henchmen. She put her hands behind her back "Hi" she said.**

**The Henchmen smiled "Hi"**

**"Am Harley"**

**"Am Bob" the man said.**

**"Wanna get me a drink?"**

**"Sure" Bob walked into the kitchen and pull out two cokes. She giggled. He blushed.**

**J is gunna kill him she thought. He handed her a coke. She opened it and took a sip. She saw him look from her face to her baggy shirt to her short skirt.**

**Usally all of henchmen stay away from her due to fear of the jokers wrath. This was a new guy he didn't know.**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**"And clean up that damn kitchen" He yelled as he slammed the bedroom door. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Idiots" he mumbled. They would rob the bank tomorrow. He needed rest for the first time in a week. Should I kill her the thought rushed in. He thought about it. It would solve alot of his probelms. Not to get to attached. He thought of her blue eyes a warm feeling formed in his stomach. "NOOOOO" he roared. You can't get attached he told himself. He picked up his gun and walked out the door.**

**Note from the TPN101**

**This shows Joker trying to not get attached to Harley. He fears she'll cause probelms in the future.**

**A cliffhanger I know i'll get the next chapther up ASAP. REVIEW!**


	3. Attachment Part 2

**The Joker went to the railing with killing Harley in his mind._ Just do it and be done with it he thought. Don't let her blue eyes look at you._ He looked over the railing and saw Harley talking to one of the henchmen. He saw the henchmens eyes moved from her face to her chest to her legs. A silent rage formed inside him. Without a thought he raised his gun and fired.**

**BOOOOOOMMM!**

**Harley watch the man infront of her drop his coke and fall to the floor. He was dead shot down. Harley looked up to see The Joker holding a gun.**

**Maybe The joker thought he could keep her alittle longer. He walked down the steps. "Come on lets go do that robbery before nightfall" he said. Everyone stood still. "Am I speaking spanish lets go" he yelled. Everyone got right to work. Harley skipped up to him. "J" she said. **

**"What" he replied not caring. He starting putting on his warpaint. Without a sound she held out a trick gun. He laughed and she giggled with him.**

**He stopped his laughing "Well thank you honey bunny" he said. She laughed her blonde curly hair bouncing and her light blue eyes looking at him. Again he hated the word she looked so pretty. He sighed. "Whats wrong" the pretty blonde girl asked. He felt like pulling her hair out for making the warm feeling form again. "Get ready now" he said.**

**"Okay I love you" She kissed him and hopped upstairs to change. The warm feeling increased to butterflies in his stomach. He hated it he hated himself for it.**

**"Ready Boss" a henchmen asked.**

**"Wait for Harley" he replied surprised by his comment. He replied without thinking. Why the voice screamed in his head.**

**"Sure thing Boss" he walked back to the truck.**

**The Joker finished putting on his warpaint. **

**Harley came down she to with warpaint on. She was wearing a vest and a short skirt with converse on her feet. "Ready" she asked making her pigtails.**

**"Yeah lets go" he walked over to the truck with her. "Drive" he said to the driver.**

**The van started he sat on the bench across from Harley. "This should be fun" smirked Harley. The Joker burst out laughing. She giggled. **

**"Harley Quinn are you thinking of killing someone"?**

**She laughed "Maybe I hope it's not to easy"**

**"Easys no fun sometimes you need fun and look it's getting dark Bats will bring the fun" Joker laughed loud and long.**

**Joker signal for Harley to come over to him. She sat on his lap and swung her feet back and forth. She giggled as he kissed her neck. He made his way up to her mouth and they locked in a kiss for about 20 seconds maybe longer Harley didn't know. They broke apart when a henchmen said they were there. They all grabbed a weapon.**

**"Go get them kiddo" The Joker said to Harley. She laughed at the name. They let the henchmen go in the bank first then quickly followed.**

**"Get down you bastard" Harley yelled at the guard pointing a gun at him. She shot him she clapped her hands togther excited.**

**"Harley Quinn how darn you" The Joker turned and shot the other guard.**

**He point the other gun in his other hand at Harley. **

**"No" Harley screamed she put her hands over her head.**

**A sign came out of the gun and it said BLAM. He laughed at her.**

**"Not funny J" **

**Note from TPN101**

**I'll finish the robbery in the next chapter. Got tired of writing so i'll update now so I don't keep you waiting to long.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT WILL MAKE MY DAY!**


End file.
